Delusional
by Toraoftw
Summary: What happen when Law is the new student and calls everyone's attention including a troublesome boy called Luffy. AU, Yaoi/boyxboy, rated M for future chapters , Don't read if you don't like, LawxLuffy, MarcoxAce.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, it all belongs Eiichiro Oda**

**This is our first story, hope you enjoy it :3**

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**Luffy's POV**

*Beep beep* *Beep beep*

"Oi...Oi Ace… Ace wake up we are going to be late!" Luffy said while shaking his brother. _It's our first day of school and this idiot of a brother that I have doesn't want to wake up, jeez Shanks even said he would do breakfast for us and that is really weird. _"… Meshi!"

"HEY GUYS THE BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!" Shanks shouted from the kitchen, and in less than 5 seconds he had two desperate boys in front of him. After eating they got changed into their school uniform, or at least they tried.

_How the hell does this thing go? _"Do you need help with your tie?" Ace asked as he saw that Luffy was having trouble with it. "Um… Yes" Ace approached Luffy and did as he said. "There, we should go now or the school doors will close" Ace and Luffy picked up their lunch and waved goodbye to Shanks.

The two boys walked to school which was a few blocks away from their house. Inside school they went their separate ways. _I wonder if everyone is here yet_. Luffy though as he entered the classroom. "Oii Zoro, Sanji! Long time no see!" "Well, well look who decided to show up, late as always" Zoro said as he saw the raven boy as bright as ever. "Shut up you marimo, if I hadn't find you on my way here, you wouldn't be here at all!"

"Shishishi, you guys are funny" As the teacher walked in, everyone went back to their seats.

"Good morning class I'm Smoker and I will be your Literature teacher, now shut up and meet your new classmate, hey move it I don't have all day" A tall raven hair boy walked in, he seemed to be older than all the other sophomores. "Hi, I' m Trafalgar Law, and that's all that you need to know about me." The new guy walked to an empty seat at the end of the classroom. _What's with this guy, all the girls seem to be whispering about him being hot, maybe he has a fever. Well whatever, he looks like a pretty cool guy. _"Okay now settle down and open your books we are going to start class" Smoker-sensei stated as he intimidated everyone with his eyes.

The day went on until it was time for lunch. Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro were eating their bentos. "Hey what do you guys think of Torao?" Luffy said almost finishing his food. "That son of a bitch has all the girls behind him" Sanji stated, but Luffy didn't seem to understand and just nodded "What about you Zoro?" Sanji and Luffy stared at the green haired teen. "I don't like him, something just feels odd around him. Like the fact that he looks like a junior." Zoro said and leaned back against the tree they were eating under and closed his eyes in disinterest of the topic.

The bell rang and everyone got back to their class.

**Ace's POV**

*yawn* _Why does school have to be so boring, I want to sleep._ Marco tapped Ace on the shoulder "We should get back to class" Marco said while he stood up from the table of the cafeteria. "Today we'll be choosing the clubs too" with this said the both walked out of the cafeteria and back to their class.

During class Ace was sleeping again. Marco was lost in a tough while staring deeply into Ace's sleeping face and unintentionally began playing with his strands of hair, it was so calm that he couldn't take his eyes away. "Marco can you repeat what your classmate just said?" asked the teacher. "Eh…" Marco's cheeks began to slightly get red in embarrassment. "You should be paying attention, wake up your little friend this is no class to be sleeping" "I'm sorry Tashigi-sensei" Marco poked Ace's face and he woke up "Is class over yet?" _Shit why is everyone staring at me. _"Ace you shouldn't be sleeping in class" Tashigi-sensei scolded. "Sorry".

**Luffy's POV**

"Now in an orderly manner we are going to sign up for the clubs" the teacher said dismissing the students. _Ehh which club would I join. Oh look is Ace and his friend. _"Oii, Ace! Which club are you joining, let's be together" Luffy said as he walked where Ace was "Me and Marco will join basketball" Ace said "Yosh, then I'll sign up with you guys" He took the pen and started to write on the slip. _Aokiji is the coach, I've heard he is really strict, oh well whatever._ Then a familiar long nosed approached Luffy"Usopp you will be on basketball club too huh?" "Yeap, they call me the best player ever for a reason" he said proudly, obviously lying. "No one calls you that you idiot" Nami interrupted.

"Zoro, Sanji which clubs did you joined?" Luffy asked while walking out of school. "Kendo" Zoro said simply. "I joined the culinary club, so I can cook for the ladies and win their hearts" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes. "Well I'll go back home, see ya" "Bye" "Later" and they all walked their separate ways.

_I wonder where Ace is… look is the new kid, maybe I should introduce myself. _"Oiii Torao!" the new student just ignored him and kept walking. _Mmm… maybe he didn't listen to me. _"TORAO!" Luffy yelled as he ran toward Trafalgar Law. "What do you want, kid?" he said as he kept walking now with someone besides him. "My name is Luffy and you look so cool, can we be friends?" Luffy said with a bright smile in his face. "Are you gonna keep following me?" he said bluntly. "huh?" _oh crap I forgot I had to go to the front door to meet up with Ace to go back home. _"I have to go, Torao, see ya!" "Its Trafalgar" "but that's too hard Tora..o, I'll just call you Traffy then" Luffy said. Law walked away with a grin but he didn't let anyone see it. "This kid is interesting…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

**Please review, uploads of chapters will be made weekly. Which means come back next Sunday for more .3. **

**I love you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Law's POV**

Law walked away with a grin but he didn't let anyone see it. "This kid is interesting…" he whispered to himself.

Time passed fast as Law was working on the pharmacy and soon it was time to close. As Law was walking home he felt someone was following him and stopped "What do you want?" He said as he heard a chuckle and turned around, in front of him was the weirdest guy he had ever seen. "So you are the new kid? Well that means I have to give you a warm welcome, right?" The red haired man said with a mad grin. "Get lost, I don't have time for you" Law said as he kept walking. "What did you say?! You have a lot of courage to speak to me like that" he said. "Do I even know you?" Law said while yawning. "Why you, little shit" the man now charged at Law with both his hands made into fists, but when he tried to punch him, Law easily dodged it. _Tch… this guy is annoying, I just want to arrive home. _Law then stared at the man, punched him, and then walked away. "You wont get away with this" he muttered on the floor.

**Luffy's POV**

"Is dinner ready yet? I'm hungry!" Luffy told Shanks while his stomach growled. "Luffy you are always hungry" he responded with a poker face. After some time Ace entered the room and then went out through the back door. "Where are you going Ace?" Luffy asked. "Outside, see ya in a while" Ace said as he walked out. _I wonder where he is going. He said he would be back in a while, oh well, let's get back to the food. _"Shaaaanks" Luffy whined. "Okay the food is ready" Shanks said while bringing the ramen to the table. "Well here you go, I'll be out for a while, don't call me unless it's an emergency" Shanks opened the door, just as Ace was coming in. _Where's Shanks going?_

"I'm going up to my room" Ace said walking up the stairs. _Ace going to sleep without having dinner? That's really weird. _ "Well now that everyone gone, let's eat, and I have it all for myself." Luffy started munching on all the food like there was no tomorrow.

**Ace's POV**

Ace's ring tone started playing and instantly reached for his phone. "Are you here yet? The window is already open" _"I'll be there in 5 minutes." _"Okay, I'll be waiting"

Ace hanged up the phone and threw himself on the bed facing the ceiling. _Should I just tell Luffy and Shanks that I'm gay, I mean it's not like Shanks won't accept it because he is also gay, and Luffy accepted Shanks so I don't see why he wouldn't accept me, but if jiji found out he would reap my head off. _"Ace I'm here" Marco said as he startled Ace. "H-Hi!" Ace stuttered still trying to get past the shock he was in. "What's wrong? You seem worried, is something bothering you?" Marco asked while a worried expression appeared on his face. "No it's nothing, I was just thinking if I should tell Shanks and Luffy that I'm gay" Ace said as he began to think again. "Ace… don't worry, just tell them when you feel that you are ready to." Marco said and suddenly kissed Ace. "Mmph" Ace moaned as he kissed back, making the kiss more passionate. Ace opened his mouth so Marco could go in and explore his mouth. This made Ace let another louder moan escape.

Marco took Ace's shirt off and started caressing his chest. Then Ace started kissing and sucking on Marco's neck. "A-Ace" Marco moaned between kisses "Don't worry I wont leave a hickey, at least not a notable one" Ace whispered on Marco's ear.

**Luffy's POV**

_I'm so bored. _After finishing all the ramen Luffy did the dishes because Shanks threatened him, that if he didn't do it there would be no meat for a week. Luffy sighed and ran up the stairs. _What are those noises coming from Ace's room? I though he went to sleep, better check on him, maybe he is having nightmare. _Luffy approached Ace's door and slammed it open. "Ace what's wro-" Luffy couldn't finish his sentence as he saw what was happening in front of him. Ace quickly pulled apart from Marco and looked at Luffy with a shocked expression. Soon a dark shade of red appeared and failed at trying to hide his face. "Hey there Mugiwara" Marco said. "Umm hey, I think I'll be leaving you two alone" he said as he walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

_What the fuck just happened, I just walked into my brother making out with Marco… oh well I'll just asking about it later. I'm tired, I think I will go take a shower and then go to sleep. _Luffy entered his room and started to take of his uniform. He let the hot water run and entered the shower, and then he took the green apple shower gel and scrubs it on his body. When he was done he wrapped the towel around his waist, took a pair of clean boxers from the drawer and put them on. After he was done he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Luffy's POV**

Luffy woke up with the sun rays in his eyes realizing he had forgotten to close the blinds last night. At the smell of eggs and bacon he ran down the stairs only to see Ace already eating breakfast.

The raven haired boy started blushing as he remembered what happened last night, he just stood there not knowing what to do or say. "Did I miss something? You two are acting strangely" Shanks said. "Uh no, what are you talking-" Ace was cut off as Luffy began to tell Shanks what was wrong "Well yesterday there were weird noises coming from out Ace's room, so I thought something might be wrong, and I entered and it was just Ace and Marco about to fuck." The room was now quiet and awkward. "WHAAAAAT?! I leave you two alone for one night and this happens?" Shanks just stared at Ace while he just stared down at his plate in embarrassment. "What is wrong with that? Let's just keep eating" Luffy asked as if nothing had happened. "Well bringing a boy in the house without asking first-" Shanks tried to say but Ace interrupted him "Actually he flew through the window" "What? We'll keep having this conversation later, I would have never guessed you were gay" Shanks said.

Everyone started to dig in on their food, it was really awkward because Luffy had no idea of what was going on.

The boys got ready for school and left their house. "Shanks do you have to work today?" Luffy asked. "Yeah but I don't have classes to teach until later, so I'll stay here till then." Shanks explained. "Okay, see ya"

The walk to school was awkward too, until Ace started to talk "Really Luffy, you didn't have to tell Shanks, I wasn't ready yet." "Sorry, I'm really sorry Ace, it just slipped, you know how I am" Luffy said while scratching the back of his head. "Well anyways, we are so late to class" they walked in the school's gate and parted ways.

**Law's POV**

_This biology class is too boring… I already know all this. _The raven haired boy raised his head and glanced at the door that suddenly slammed open. "Helloooo, I'm sorry for being late Mrs. Kureha" Luffy said with a grin "I don't need excuses take a seat" the teacher said as she pointed the only empty seat in the classroom next to Law. "Hey Traffy, what's up?" Luffy asked as he took a seat. "Mugiwara-ya, everything great" Law said while getting back to his previous position, his head down as if he was sleeping.

Several minutes later the scarred boy started poking him "Pss, Traffy are you sleeping?" he asked "I was trying to" _Why am I even paying attention to him, this is so not me. _"How about we hang out after school?" Luffy asked with a grin in his face. "I can't" Law answered bluntly. "Whyy?" Luffy whined. "I have a part time job at a pharmacy." "Then I'll go with you until your shift is oven and then we can go have some dinner" Luffy said with his grin growing even wider if it was possible. "Uh… Alright."

Time passed fast while Luffy talked to Law about irrelevant stuff and the teacher gave the class. Then it was time for lunch. Law walked out of the classroom but Luffy didn't follow. _I though he will have lunch with me. Wait what? I'm really getting attracted to this boy. Mugiwara-ya what have you done? _

"Tch" he cursed under his breath and went to 'his sitting spot' that was just under a tree, which gave him a cozy spot where he could eat without being interrupted. Then someone started to approach him, which to his discontent wasn't Luffy, but the weird guy he encountered on his way home yesterday. Today he came with more people.

"Well if it isn't Mr. I have balls" he said. "Guys beat him, so he can regret ever getting in the way of Kidd, the captain of the football team." He ordered and his companions just stared with a killing intent. "Look, I don't wanna get in tro-" he was cut off. "What? Now you are chickening out? I knew you just were a big pussy." Kidd smirked and was about to kick Law who was sitting calmly under the tree. "Oii Traffy, are these your new friends?" a new voice approached and he brought his friends. "Who are you brats?" "Just cause you are a senior doesn't mean you go bullying sophomores" the blonde who came with Luffy said. _I hate being involved in commotions. _"Luffy you always seem to be looking for trouble" the green haired guy said and the other just laughed.

"Captain Kidd, Mr. Smoker is coming here" one of Kidd's followers said nervously. "Tch, let's go, but this isn't over. I will surely kick your ass next time I see you" Kidd said walking away.

"You sure have some weird friends Traffy" Luffy said "Actually they aren't my friends" Law corrected him. "Oh I almost forgot these are my friends, Zoro and Sanji, this is Traffy" Luffy introduced them. "It's Trafalgar Law" he said.

The bell announced that recess was over and they started walking to their classes.

**Ace's POV**

"So Luffy spilled the beans" Marco said he still couldn't believe it. "Yeah, but what can I do, that's my idiot of a little brother" Ace said. "Where are we going again? You know what will happen if we get caught skipping class" Marco said with a worried face. "I'm going to show you my secret spot." Ace replied while walking at a fast pace.

After walking through a bush they were at this secret place Ace kept rambling about. "We are here. Well? Do you like it?" Ace asked, but Marco was too astonished to reply. "Wow Ace, how did you find this place out?" he said.

The place was a beautiful flower garden with a fountain on two angels. There were all types of flowers, from lilies to daisies to roses of all kinds. There was also a small cement bench and a hammock, were two people could fit perfectly. They sat on the hammock and Ace moved to Marco's lap and leaned closer to him. Their noses were slightly touching so Marco just pressed his tender lips with his own.

Without keeping track of time they both fell asleep in the relaxing ambient while they were cuddling.

**Luffy's POV**

_Finally class is over! Now I'll go meet up with Law so we can go. _To his advantage Law was waiting for him already at the school gates. "Shall we go?" Law said with a small but still noticeable grin. "Oh first I have to tell my big brother that I won't be coming home today but I have no clue where he is" Luffy said. "Why don't you just call him?" Law said. "That's a great idea!" Luffy took out his phone and dialed Ace.

"Hello? Ace, I won't be walking home with you, I'll be out with a friend. Please tell Shanks"

"_Huh… What do you mean? School time is over already?" _

"Yeah dummy, anyways I got to go, see ya later"

Luffy hanged the phone and put it back in his pocket.

_Today sure will be fun. Shishishi._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update! Too much homework! please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't one piece.**

**Sorry again for the lateness and enjoy! **

* * *

**Law's POV**

Law and Luffy were walking down the Street on their way to Law's work while Luffy was talking nonsense and Law tried to ignore him. Suddenly he couldn't hear the energetic boy anymore so he turned around only to find him in front of a takoyaki stand stuffing his mouth with food. "Mugiwara-ya what are you doing?" Law said with a sigh as he walked towards Luffy. "Um..Eating!" Luffy answered as he continued to dig into the food.

Law thought about what to say next but he came up with nothing so he just began to drag Luffy away from the shop when suddenly Luffy stopped him "Wait Law, I haven't paid yet" "Well then what are you waiting for?" Law said as he let Luffy go. "Um…I left my money at home" said Luffy with a slight blush on his face. "So? How are you paying?" Law asked although he already knew what was going to happen. A mad grin appeared on the smallest boy, "Can you lend me some money?" Luffy said as he scratched his head. Law sighed already knowing this was going to happen, so he went to the shop owner. "How much for the food this guy ate?" Law said as he signaled Luffy. "That would be 50 dollars" The owner said passing the bill as Law just looked at the energetic boy wondering how much he had eaten. When the shock had passed Law passed the shop owner a 50 dollar bill and began to walk away with Luffy.

**Luffy's POV**

They were finally at Law's part-time job, and even though Luffy was exited at first he was getting bored as time passed and the boy had nothing to do. Luffy stood up and began to explore the pharmacy, until he found something that called his attention. There was a woman with a bunch of colored things in her hands. Luffy could help but take one and opened it. _What the hell is this? Some sort of mystery toilet paper? I'll just ask Traffy, he works here so he should know. _The raven haired boy approached Law with the 'mystery toilet paper' in his hand. "What the hell Luffy-ya?" asked Law. "Traffy what is this?" Luffy said and all the other pharmacists started to stare and giggle because of the actions of the boy. "Do you really not know anything Mugiwara-ya?" he answered with a slight blush. "What do you mean? What is it?" Luffy said tilted his head to one side. Law went closer to Luffy and whispered to him what it was. "WOMAN BLEED FROM THEIR PUSSY?! THAT'S DISGUSTING! IM NEVER HAVE SEX WITH A WOMAN!" with this said all eyes went to Luffy. Now Law was seriously embarrassed so he just slammed his hand on Luffy's mouth so he would shut up. "Luffy just stay seated for a while, I'll see if I can get out of here a little early, but you have to let me work"

After 2 hours Law's shift was over. When was done changing he went outside where Luffy was arguing with someone on the phone.

"_Luffy! Where are you?! It's almost 10:00pm!" _

"I'll be there in a while. I'm just going to eat something and then I'll get going"

"_Ok, but if you are not here in an hour, I'll be on the look for you!"_

"Ok, ok I got it, see ya"

Luffy hanged his phone and turned around only to find Law looking at him with a curious face. "Mugiwara-ya what was that about?"

"Oh nothing, just Ace getting overprotective as always"

"Well shall we go then?" Law said as he began to walk away.

"Where are we going to eat?"

"You already ate 2 hours ago so we are going to visit a couple of friends"

"Oh ok"

**Law's POV**

"Here we are"

"Um..Traffy isn't this a bar? We aren't allowed in here"

"I know some people, don't worry" Law said as he smirked down at Luffy, and took out his cell phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Shachi I'm out here with a friend, open the back door for us"

"_Oh you brought someone? Who is it?"_

"I'll tell you later, but meanwhile just open the door"

"_Oh yeah, sorry I forgot"_

Law hanged the phone as the back door opened to show a red haired guy with a pair of sun glasses. He looked at Luffy and moved away to let them pass. After the back door closed Shachi began to ask Law a bunch of questions about the boy he had brought, while Law answered with disinterest, until a certain question was asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Shachi asked and began to smirk when he saw Law blushing, it was faint but it was still there.

"NO! He is just a classmate." Law said as he tried to calm himself down.

"Then why are you blushing and reacted that way?"

"I'm not blushing, anyway shouldn't you be working? And where's Penguin?" He said as he looked around searching for a hat with the word "Penguin" written in front.

"Oh he should be at the counter making drinks" Shachi signaled and they began to walk there, only to find that Penguin was very entertained speaking with Luffy. "Penguin! How've you been?" Law asked as he got closer to the counter. "Oh Trafalgar, you know same, same. So where's the guy you brought with you?" Penguin said as he looked around. "Oh, you've already met him" Law answered "eh? What do you mean?" Penguin said as he looked at the spotted guy with a confused face, "you were speaking with him just moments ago" Law said, and then suddenly Penguin's face showed that he had realized who the boy was. Penguin still in shock eyed Luffy only to after look at Law. After the shock had gone away from Penguin's face everyone began to talk and sometimes Luffy even tried some of the drinks Law ordered. Before they realized time had passed and it was already time to go.

During the walk to Luffy's house Luffy began blabbering non-sense again, but then again he surprised him when he suddenly hugged him and thanked him and then went inside the house, he hadn't realized that they had arrived to Luffy's house. After standing there for almost 5 minutes he turned around but something stopped him from leaving.

"Traffy! You are a really nice guy!" Luffy shouted from the window of the second floor.

Law turned around and waved his hand goodbye.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**Please review, you can tell us what you would like to see in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Late again... hehehe wari wari, but I promise there will be a chapter next Sunday. ON TIME. **

**Thanks for the reviews :D That really motivates me to keep on writing. **

**Now R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

**Luffy's POV**

_Yayyy club tiime! _"Usoooooopp!" Luffy yelled as he ran to the long nosed boy. "Oh hey Lu, we are in basketball together, right?" Usopp said as they walked in the hallway. "That's right!" he happily said.

They both walked to the gym to find the coach and a few other random students that were in the club too. "Alright, go to the lockers and change. You have 5 minutes. Go." The trainer, also known as Aokiji said.

All the boys ran to the lockers and started taking of their uniforms. When Luffy went in he found Ace and Marco. "Hey Mugiwara" Marco said with his lazy tone. "Hey guys" Luffy answered. "We better hurry or Aokiji is going to make us run until dawn." Ace said as he took off his shirt, then Luffy followed. Marco couldn't help but blush at his action but quickly started stripping too.

All the boys were now in boxers. Luffy started sliding a red tank top over his head then a pair of running shorts. He putted his uniform in his corresponding locker and ran out. "All right now that everyone is here, start running, 20 laps around the court." With this said he was about to slips his sleeping mask on when Ace and Marco finally made it out of the locker's room.

"You two may I know why you are late?" Aokiji said referring to the two boys. They just looked at each other not knowing what to do.

**5 minutes earlier Ace's POV**

"Don't worry everyone already left" Marco said approaching Ace and then caressing his chest. Ace got closer to Marco's face and gave him a shy kiss. Marco wrapped his arms around Ace's waist and started kissing him passionately. He begged for entrance and Ace let him explore his wet and hot cavern. While their tongues danced with each other, Ace was hanging on to Marco's neck like he dependent on him.

"We are going… to be late" Ace said while their lips were still together. "Shit I almost got carried away" Marco said breaking apart the kiss. Both boys changed in their gym clothes and hurried outside where everyone was already running laps.

**Present Time Ace's POV**

"Oh is that my friend here was too embarrassed to come out because his pants have a whole in the crotch" Marco said. _What the hell Marco?! That's it I'll kill you later. _"Well you little girls will be running until practice is over. Now begin." Aokiji said and the boys left "Everyone else, now that you are all done, stretch. We will have a practice game to test your abilities"

The game was about to start and Aokiji called Ace and Marco in just because they looked like a good pair of players, and he was right, they were one of the best players. "Luffy this makes me nostalgic, remember when we played street basket with Sabo back when we were 13" Ace said. They were now walking out of the gym.

"Yeaah, I wonder how Sabo is doing…" Luffy said. Ace approached him and putted his hand on Luffy's back. "Don't worry Luffy, we promised to meet in winter break, remember?"

"That's right!" the boy's mood was quickly lightened up again. "Marco, would you like to come to our place to have dinner tonight?"

"Sure, and we can watch a movie " Marco answered while he looked ad Ace with a face that implied something else.

"Can I invite Traffy too?!" Luffy exclaimed.

Marco and Ace just stared at each other. Until Ace broke the silence "Uh, yeah sure"

"YAYY! Ima tell him right now"

Luckily that period was already over. So the grinning boy ran out without even changing back to his uniform.

**Law's POV**

Law walked out of the medicine club and a little tanuki* didn't stop following. But he just ignored him with a sight. "Okay what do you want?" he said.

He turned back to find the little tanuki hiding behind a column.

"TRAFFYYY!" a familiar voice shouted, Trafalgar turned again as Luffy glomped him. Law fell back on his butt because of the pressure of Luffy's body.

"Hey, get off me" he said pushing the boy slightly. Everyone just stared at the two boys.

"Oh yeah… shishishi" Law stood up and stretched his hand to help Luffy get up.

Then the boys were walking to the next class. "Oh I almost forgot, would you like to come over after school? Marco and Ace are going to watch movies and I was wondering if you would like to join" Luffy said with his pleading eyes. "Marco and Ace? Ace is your older brother right?" Law asked.

_He is the one with the over-protective brother complex, hnn. _

"That's right, and Marco is his boyfriend" Luffy said nonchalantly.

_Wait. What? _

"Well today I have the day off so I guess I can go" Law said as they both walked in the Mathematics classroom and straight to the back seat.

"You two that always seat in the back, come to the front row." Said the teacher, Tashigi-sensei.

Trafalgar grunted and stood up as Luffy followed. _This will be a hell of a long period. _

**Luffy's POV**

"Thanks god this day is over" Luffy muttered to himself, and saw a familiar pair, fighting each other as always.

"STOP ARGUING FOR ONCE, GEEZ YOU ARE JUST LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE" Nami said and then punched them in the head.

"Zoroooo, Sanjiiiii!" Luffy said as he ran to the pair.

"Hey Mister Disregarder" Sanji said as he exhaled smoke.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked.

"Forget about it" Zoro said and went straight to the school exit.

"Wait Zoro! You guys should come over tonight, we are watching movies!"

"I can't I have a new part-time job at a restaurant" Sanji said

"Oh, what about you Zoro?"

"I'll see if I drop by later" Zoro answered.

So they parted ways.

_I'm alone now… might as well go home to get some lunch. Looking forward to this night._

*tanuki: raccoon-dog

* * *

**See you guys next time :3**

**Remember to review because knowing people enjoy my writing makes me happy (:**

**k. bye. ily.**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAYY ANOTHER CHAPTERRRR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Enjoy R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Ace's POV **

Ace was taking a shower while Luffy waited for his turn. He took his time. He was always very neat for a boy. He walked out of the bathroom with just a towel on his hips, still wet.

"Geez Ace you took forever" his little brother said as he entered the bathroom. Ace just brushed it off and walked straight to his room.

_Hmmm what should I wear? I guess just casual clothing will be fine. _Ace took an orange hoodie and his favorite Bermudas and put them on. Then he sprayed some cologne that smelled really sexy. _Marco should be here any minute. I should maybe text him._

Ace: Are you on your way yet?

Marco: Yeah, I just got out of my house. I'll be there in 5 minutes.

Ace: Alright (:

Ding dong. The door bell rang. _Well that was really fast, thanks god Shanks is not here._

The boy ran down the stairs and immediately opened the door to not find the person he was looking for but the one he wanted to see the least.

"Oh it's you" Ace said a little disappointed.

"Where is Luffy?" he asked.

"Look we have to talk; right now he is taking a shower" Ace said making a gesture for him to sit down. "What do you want with my brother? If you dare laying a finger on-" he was cut off

"Listen, we are just classmates. Nothing more, nothing less. He is the one with this affection. I am not the kind of person who usually hangs out and shit. So you better stop jumping to conclusions without gathering information first"

Ace was astonished. How dare he talk to him like that? He stood up from the sofa and made a quick move. Now he was grabbing Law by the shirt but let him go when he heard Luffy's footsteps.

"Did I miss something?" Luffy asked

"No. Nothing at all." Ace walked away and into the kitchen.

**Luffy's POV**

"Hey Traffy" Luffy said with a simple smile.

"Hey"

Ding Dong

"Oh that must me Marco" Luffy said standing up and walking to the door. He opened it and they greeted each other. "ACEEEE MARCO IS HERE"

"You must be 'Traffy' right? Mugiwara has talked to me about you"

"He does?"

"Quite often, yeah. Seems like he has a little interest for you" Marco said with a smirk.

"Hey Marco" Ace said intentionally interrupting their conversation. "Come help me cook the dinner for all of us."

"Uh yeah, sure" Marco said while they both walked away.

There was a really awkward silence between Luffy and Law. Until Law surprisingly broke the silence.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"I think Ace told me it was a horror film" Luffy answered. "Do you want to go to my room until dinner is ready?"

"Uh yeah sure."

They both stood up and walked down the stairs. When they entered Luffy's room Law's jaw opened. This guy's room can't be any messier than this. There was dirty laundry all over the floor and undone homework papers on top of the desk. There wasn't a single glance of floor there.

"I'm sorry it's a little messy. Hehe" Luffy said while scratching his head.

"… yeah a little" Law said

"Soooo watcha wanna do?"

"Umm.."

"Oh there is something I want to talk about with you" Luffy said

"What is it?" Law said

"Uh no forget it"

Law grabbed Luffy's arm and looked up at his black eyes "You can tell me anything, it's alright."

"It's that I don't want to lose whatever is going on between us" there was a long pause before he kept talking "I think I have fallen for you, but that's not ok since we are friends and I don't think you like the same sex."

With this said Luffy looked down and putted his hand in his face trying to hide the tears falling from his eyes. Law didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of hearing Luffy sob, Law held him in a thigh embrace. "There is nothing to hide from Luffy-ya" Law started "In fact I am actually gay, and I think I've also fallen for you."

"Re-really?" Luffy looked up wiping his tears away.

Law held Luffy tighter and their faces were now close together. Then he gave Luffy a quick but passionate kiss.

Then the door slammed open. "Oi you two dinner is re- What the hell did you do to my little brother!? Why is Luffy crying?! I swear to god if you-"

"Ace stop it! I'm old enough to take care of myself! And for your information I like Traffy, so this is none of your business." Luffy said standing up, grabbing Law's hand, and then leaving his room.

Ace was just standing there, astonished because his little brother just talked back to him and left.

"Law can we go to your place?" Luffy said grabbing his house keys and opening the front door.

"Sure" the said man answered.

They walked out ignoring Marco who was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for them.

"Your big bro is a real pain, you know that?"

"Yeah" Luffy said with a small blush because he remembered what they were doing before the small incident. Then he grabbed Law's hand. "Is it okay if I do this?"

"Of course" Law said with a small smile while his cheeks turned red.

It was a long walk. Until they reached Law's apartment, it was quite small but still enough for a high school student.

"So you live alone?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah" he said entering the house. He went straight to the kitchen and took 2 instant chicken flavored ramen and put them on the microwave. "I'm sorry since I didn't know you were coming, I haven't gone grocery shopping."

"It's okay" Luffy said with a grin on his face. "Can I stay the night?"

"Yeah sure."

*Beep beep* The microwave rang announcing that the food was ready. They walked to Law's room and ate their food.

"So how are we sleeping tonight?" Luffy asked.

"You can take my bed and I'll sleep in the couch"

"You don't have to do that, come to the bed with me" Luffy said, cheeks turning red.

"Oh well okay" Law said while he looked for a shirt to lend Luffy.

Luffy stripped his shirt and pants off and took the shirt Law gave him. He stayed in his black boxers and the big shirt Law lent him.

They were ready to go to bed. It was a full bed so they both fitted perfectly. Luffy a little near Law, on purpose and Law wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist. So they fell asleep cuddling.

* * *

**That's it. See ya next Sunday**

**love yaaaaa3 Remember to review~~~~~~~**


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

Everyone, sorry for not being able to update, I know I'm really late, but I'm having a hard time with school work right now so I won't be able to update for this week… Again I'm very sorry.

Also I would love to hear your opinion on what should happen on the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not being able to update last week, but as I already mentioned there was a lot of school work to do. Anyways here's the weekly chapter, and hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own One piece.**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

~.~.~.~Luffy's POV~.~.~.~

The next morning Luffy woke up and remembered that he had fallen asleep with Law the night before, the boy looked up wanting to see Law's sleeping face, only to find out that Law had been looking at him.

"Morning" Law said as he kissed Luffy to help him wake up.

"H-Hi" Luffy said as he broke the kiss, so they could go arrange themselves for that day.

"Luffy, I suggest you check your cellphone, it hasn't stopped ringing since this morning" Law said as he pointed at Luffy's phone.

"Oh ok, thanks… Wait, did you just say that it hasn't stopped since this morning? What time is it?" Luffy asked shocked, realizing why the phone hadn't stopped ringing.

"It's almost 1 in the afternoon, why?" Law said now wondering what had happened.

"Ace is going to kill me. He might have called the police already, because I didn't answer the phone." Luffy said as he hurried to put on his clothes back so he could go back so Ace could calm down.

"Want me to drive you back to your house?" Law asked as he got the keys.

"Thanks" Luffy answered as he ran outside, and got inside of the car. He was wondering about what stupidity Ace might have done now.

"Why is he so overprotective?" The taller guy asked trying to understand what was going on.

"He's been like that since we were little; I guess it has to do with how we always got in trouble. Also since me and Shanks are the closest thing to a family that he has."

"The closest thing to a family? What do you mean? Weren't you brothers?" Law asked now curious to know what the smaller one meant.

"We are not blood related. Ace's dad died some time ago, and I've never known mine. So I lived with my grandfather and then one day he appeared and we began to live together. But my grandfather is never home so he leaves Shanks to take care of us. After some time another boy appeared and he also began to live together with us. One day we promised that we were and always would be brothers. Right now Sabo is living somewhere else, but he comes to visit some times." As Luffy finished speaking he realized that they were already in front of his house.

"I see, well here we are. I hope your brother calms down. Oh, and can I come by later tonight?" Law said as he unlocked the car.

"Sure!" Luffy almost shouted as grinned.

"Ok then, I'll see you later." Law said as Luffy got out of the car.

As Luffy entered the house he got tackled by a very worried Ace, who looked like if he had been crying the entire time.

"A-Ace?" Luffy said a bit shocked about being tackled so suddenly.

"Luffy! Where've you been? Why didn't you answer your cellphone? I was so worried." Ace said has he hugged the air out of Luffy.

"A-A-Ace! Can't br-breath! Ace!" Luffy screamed as he tried to get away from his brother.

"Oh, sorry, I was just so worried." Ace said as he let go of Luffy.

"Um, Ace sorry for what happened last night. It's just that you are way to overprotective, and I got pissed off at the way you were treating Traffy." Luffy said now serious.

"But I'm worried that something might happen to you. For example today you didn't answer any of my calls" The oldest brother said as he looked at Luffy with a worried expression now adorning his face.

"That's because I was sleeping. Anyways try to calm down a bit and give me some personal space from now on, ok?" Luffy said trying to convince his brother to stop worrying.

"…Ok, I'll try, but if you are going to be late or stay at someone else's house call me so I know, and like that I don't worry as much." Ace said as he realized they were still on the floor. "Anyway I'm going to prepare some pancakes. You want some?"

"YES! Call me when they are ready. I'm going to go take a shower." Luffy shouted as he ran up the stairs, to his room and into the bathroom.

5 minutes Later Luffy ran down the stairs, only to find a plate full of pancakes waiting for him at the table. As Luffy began to eat Ace came out of the kitchen with his own plate full of pancakes.

After they finished eating Ace cleaned the plates as Luffy readied the XBOX so they could play. The two brothers stayed playing till around 6 in the afternoon; suddenly both of their cellphones rang simultaneously. When Luffy opened the message it said:

_Law: Would you like to go see a movie, instead of passing the night on the house?_

He was so excited that he was almost jumping. Though, when he saw Ace was blushing and still looking at his cellphone, he looked and began to read.

_Marco: Can I come tonight? After all we couldn't finish what we were doing last night 3._

Luffy couldn't understand what the message meant so he just ignored it. He tapped Ace many times on the shoulder to try and bring him back from his thoughts.

"Uh? Luffy, what is it?" Ace answered as he realized that his little brother had been tapping at his arm for a while.

"Shouldn't you answer that message?" Luffy said as he pointed at the phone.

"Oh, yeah, right" Ace answered as he answered.

"Oh, and Ace I'm going out to watch a movie with Traffy, so I'll be away for a while." Luffy said as he went upstairs to arrange himself for the night.

Some minutes passed and Law was waiting for Luffy. 2 more minutes passed before Luffy ran out of the house and got into the car.

"Hi Traffy! Sorry about the waiting." Luffy said as he pecked Law in the lips, and began buckled up.

"Hi." Law said with a smirk on his face as he started the car.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Luffy asked now curious to know.

"How about Insidious 2?" Law asked knowing that Luffy wouldn't get scared by a horror movie.

"Awesome!" Luffy said now even more exited to arrive to the movies.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger, and I h****ope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you would like to see on future chapters!**


End file.
